


renegades but gay

by narcissacronin



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissacronin/pseuds/narcissacronin
Summary: this is basically just me rewriting iconic nodrian scenes to be about nobell. these aren’t really connected bc i’m lazy. also, they're all edited by me past midnight to really add to the chaotic-ness so please excuse any mistakes.





	1. parade/first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> bc i’m an idiot i forgot about the whole assassination thing until about halfway through, so i just didn’t include it. also this is kinda short but it’s better than nothing i guess.

Nova felt sick to the stomach, being surrounded by so many pretend superheroes. Both kids and adults were wearing costumes reminiscent of the Council members. She hated the way people idolized them. The way the Council brainwashed them into thinking that they were the good guys. When, in reality, the Council was just as bad as the Anarchists. Both sides had their faults and she wished more people would realize.

A cheer rose through the crowd, dragging her away from her thoughts. The sound of trumpets and drums drew close. It could mean only one thing.

The floats were drawing near.

Just the thought of it made her blood boil.

Oh, how she hated the Renegades parade.

Nova drew herself up, trying to see over the heads of the crowd. Though it was no use, for she was at the very back and way too short to see anything at all. Sighing, she gave up and started to back away.

Without warning, she bumped into someone. They let out a low string of curses and muttered something that Nova couldn’t quite hear.

Nova quickly turned around, an apology on the tip of her tongue.

The words died in her mouth when she saw the girl she had knocked into. A blush stained Nova’s cheeks.

Great skies, the girl was breathtakingly beautiful. She was tall with umber brown skin, and long blonde dreadlocks that were draped over her shoulder. Her eyes were a stunning shade of dark brown, though they were currently narrowed and scrutinizing Nova.

Nova swallowed the lump in her throat and finally managed to say, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you standing behind me.”

The girl’s gaze softened. “No, it’s not your fault. I should have been watching where I was going.” The girl hesitated a second before outstretching her hand. “I’m Danna, by the way.”

Nova stared warily at her hand for a second before accepting it. “Nova.”

The girl—Danna—flashed her a grin. “It’s nice to meet you, Nova. Though, if we ever meet again, let’s hope it’s under better circumstances.” Danna’s gaze dropped, staring at something on the ground. “Is that, by any chance, yours?” she asked, pointing at a shiny bracelet that by Nova’s foot.

Nova’s brow furrowed and she glanced down at her wrist, noticing that her bracelet was missing. Leaning down, she picked it up, inspecting it in her hand before attempting to put it back on her wrist. She faltered, struggling to get it clasped.

“Here, let me help,” Danna murmured, reaching forward. She gently grabbed the bracelet from Nova and lifted her wrist, clasping the bracelet on it. Her touch sent a warmth flooding through Nova, causing her blush to deepen.

“Thank you,” Nova said, smiling brightly. Danna’s hand fell. Nova dropped her arm to her side, gulping. She could still feel the press of Danna’s fingers against her skin, her touch warm and calming. For a second, Nova was able to block out the cheers of the crowd and her dislike of the Renegades, instead focusing on the beautiful girl that stood before her.

Danna nodded, mirroring Nova’s expression. “I guess I’ll see you around?”

Nova opened her mouth to speak, struggling to think of what to say. After a few seconds, Danna waved at her and disappeared into the crowd.

Nova found herself staring after Danna, watching her head through the crowd of hundreds of others until it became impossible to differentiate them. She covered the bracelet on her wrist with her hand, trying to shake Danna from her thoughts. Though no matter what she did, something about Danna’s bright smile was unshakable, and Nova found herself thinking about her for hours after the parade.


	2. the talk at the library except danna is a Good Friend™ and follows nova up

It’d been over an hour since Nova went up to the roof and Danna was starting to worry. Originally, she had sensed that Nova wanted to be alone, and decided to not follow her up. But now, it almost seemed like she had no choice.

Sliding off the desk, Danna headed up towards the roof. She found Nova sitting near the ledge, legs sprawled in front of her. Her face was turned up to the moon, features awash in moonlight. Danna’s heart skipped a beat and she stepped closer to Nova, hesitating a second before saying, “Nova, are you okay?”

Nova started, glancing back at Danna. She nodded, attention turning to the street below. Danna sat down beside her, crossing her legs.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, both staring at the library.

“Why did you stop sleeping?” Danna finally whispered, daring to look at Nova.

Nova turned her gaze towards Danna, blue eyes shining in the moonlight. If Danna wasn’t mistaken, she had tears forming in her eyes.

“It happened when I was six,” Nova said, gaze returning to the street. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Part of Danna wished to reach forward and gently wipe it away. “I fell asleep holding my baby sister. When I woke up, there was a man outside my family’s apartment. He had a gun and shot both my parents.” Nova paused, getting choked up. “And...and he killed my sister too and tried to kill me. After that, every time I tried to sleep I would hear it happen all over again. Eventually, I just stopped trying.”

Danna’s hand twitched, longing to reach out for Nova. Never could she have imagined that her origin story was so...horrible.

Nova ducked her head and drew her knees to her chest.

“Nova, I’m so sorry,” whispered Danna. It was all she could think to say, her thoughts becoming a jumbled mess.

Danna set a hand on Nova’s back, rubbing small circles with her thumb.

Nova sniffled, swiping at her eyes. They sat in silence for a moment before Nova suddenly stood up. “I think we should head back soon, we’ve been up here a while.”

Standing up, Danna took the smallest of steps towards her. “You can stay up here as long as you need.” She reached for Nova’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “I’ll take up watch until you’re ready.”

“Thanks but I think I’ve spent enough time up here. Besides, I’m not sure how much longer I can stand to be alone.”

Danna smiled at her sympathetically. They headed back down to the offices, sitting on the desk that Danna had moved in front of the window.

Ruby and Oscar had barely moved since they left them, though Ruby’s head was inching ever closer to his. Adrian was curled up on his own corner of the blanket, now asleep.

Nova and Danna carefully stepped over them, hopping up onto the desk. The desk wasn’t very tall, but Nova’s feet still hovered a few inches from the ground—a fact that Danna almost found laughable.

“What’s your origin story?” Nova asked, tilting her head to look at Danna. Her eyes danced, the wisp of a smile on her lips. In that moment, Danna could feel her heart melting. She’d known Nova for less than a week and already she was starting to fall for her.

“Boring as it may sound, I was actually born with my ability. No traumatic backstory involved—which I guess I should be thankful for.” She flashed Nova an apologetic look. “Though my power didn’t really start to manifest until I got older. It was the worst when I would have nightmares and my body would go into fight-or-flight mode.”

“That must have been hard for your parents,” Nova muttered.

“Actually, it’s just my dad and I. My mom left when I was younger.”

Nova’s expression fell. “Oh, I’m sorry. I had no idea, I—”

“Don’t be. I barely even remember her.” Danna cleared her throat, desperately wishing to change the subject. “So what do you do with all those extra hours you have?”

Nova seemed to brighten at this. “Mainly I train and tinker, though I’ve had many hobbies over the years. But not many of them have stuck.”

“Like what?”

“Well, there was knitting, but I never really went farther than ragged scarves. Then bird-watching, and—”

Danna raised an eyebrow. “Bird-watching? I’m terrified of birds, please tell me you gave that up.”

“Birds. Why birds?” Nova let out a small laugh. “And yes, that didn’t last very long.”

“It’s been a fear of mine since childhood. You know, they are, after all, the primary predator of butterflies.’

Nova nodded. “There was also juggling, embroidery, and astronomy. The only that’s really stuck is astronomy—I just love looking at the night sky.”

“Makes sense, seeing how you’re always up to see it. You mentioned training? What exactly are you training for?”

Nova hesitated. “To be a Renegade. It’s been...a dream of mine since I was little.” Her attention turned towards the window, staring up at the night sky.

Ruby muttered something that Danna couldn’t quite decipher. They both turned their attention towards the floor. Ruby’s head was now lying Oscar’s outstretched arm.

“Are they...” Nova trailed off, gesturing at them.

Danna shook her head. “No, but Adrian and I think Oscar likes her. As for Ruby, we think she pretends to be oblivious. I mean, there’s no way she _can’t_ know. I think Adrian’s trying to set them up, but it just doesn’t seem to be working.” She rolled her eyes. “_Straights_.”

Nova barely managed to suppress a grin. After a few moments, she said, “Aren’t you getting tired? I can take over if you want to go rest for a while.”

“I’m not really tired—”

“_Danna._” Nova tried to fix her with a stern look, though it didn’t last very long. They both ended up laughing at her attempt.

“Okay, fine. But you better wake me up the second something starts to happen.”

“You got it.”

Danna flashed Nova another bright smile before standing up. She sat down on the blanket and curled up, away from everyone else. Within a few minutes, she was asleep.


	3. cosmopolis park scene but it's actually a date bc danna isn't a coward like adrian

Nova grinned at Danna as she made her way over to Nova, finally managing to escape the small group of kids. Danna grabbed onto Nova’s arm and pulled her out of the tent. She let out a sigh of relief, briefly closing her eyes. While they’d only been there for less than twenty minutes, it felt like over an hour for Nova, who had been separated from her date the entire time—and she sensed Danna felt the same.

Neither had been wearing their Renegades uniforms, but Nova had been instantly recognized as the girl who beat Gargoyle at the trials. So of course when the little boy asked Nova and Danna to join his birthday party, Danna couldn’t refuse, and Nova ended up getting dragged along with her. Though Nova had been quickly forgotten by most of the kids when they realized Danna could change into a swarm of butterflies. So for the past ten or so minutes, Danna had been entertaining them. She had only been able to escape because someone brought up presents.

Danna leaned forward suddenly. “Hold on, there’s...” she murmured, trailing off. Nova’s breath hitched, her pulse thundering. Carefully, Danna reached up and brushed over the corner of Nova’s mouth with her thumb. When she pulled her hand away, a sprinkle sat on the pad of her thumb. Eyes dancing, Danna popped the sprinkle into her mouth. “A sprinkle.”

Nova cleared her throat, suddenly feeling more nervous than before. She still didn’t quite understand how Danna could make her feel this way. When Danna was around, Nova was able to forget the rest of the world and relax a little. Something about her presence always put Nova at ease.

“How about the ferris wheel ride we never got to?” Nova asked, plastering a forced smile to her face. But it soon became less forced when she saw Danna’s expression.

Danna nodded. She grabbed Nova’s hand and started to drag Nova over to the ferris wheel. Nova’s brain became a jumbled mess, the only thing she could think about being how Danna’s hand felt in her own.

Nova slid into the seat next to Danna, heart pounding even harder than before. Her stomach dropped as they were lifted into the air. A longing to reach for Danna’s hand flooded through Nova but she stopped herself, worrying it would be too soon. Too sudden.

“Nova,” Danna whispered after a few seconds. “Are you okay?”

Nova nodded, forcing another small smile.

Their hands were mere inches apart on the seat.

Danna’s grin fell, worry overtaking her expression. She moved closer to Nova. “Is something wrong? You’re acting a bit off.”

“I just—I’m not used to being this high up.” Nova cringed at her lie, wondering if Danna could see through it. But there was no way she could tell Danna the truth. That it was her who was making Nova nervous.

Danna seemed to accept the answer and inched her hand closer to Nova’s, ever-so-carefully lacing their fingers together. Nova’s gaze fell to their hands, a soft smile flitting upon her lips.

She was relieved when the ride was over, unsure of how much longer she could be that close to Danna.

They were still holding hands as they wandered through the park. Danna pulled Nova over to a photobooth, closing the curtain behind them.

“What are—” Nova began, stopping when Danna moved closer to her, their knees nearly touching.

Danna smiled and wrapped an arm around Nova’s shoulder. Nova mirrored Danna’s expression relaxing her body. Just as the camera was about to go off, Danna leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Nova’s cheek. Nova’s body went rigid.

Danna pulled away, worried. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have—”

“Danna,” Nova whispered, turning her head. “It’s okay.” Then she leaned forward and kissed Danna.

Nova smiled against Danna’s lips as she kissed her back, never wanting this date to end. The flash went off again, but Nova barely noticed.

Nova was the first to pull away, resting her forehead against Danna’s.

“That was...” Nova paused, briefly shutting her eyes.

“Amazing,” Danna finished, her voice coming out a little breathless. Nova nodded, unable to speak for her mind was still caught on the kiss. They took a few more photos together before exiting the booth.

The sun was starting to set and the lights that lined Cosmopolis Park were starting to turn on. They wandered around the park for a few minutes, waiting until the sun had completely set before they said their goodbyes, neither wanting to leave quite yet.

They parted with another small kiss and the promise of seeing each other the next day at Headquarters. Nova watched as Danna left, waiting a few minutes before heading home herself.

Through the night and into the early morning, Nova found herself thinking about Danna. No one had ever made her feel this way before, and she felt as though what she and Danna had was special.


	4. the jungle scene but like without the jungle and they do more than just talk ;))

Danna and Nova stumbled through the living room, clumsily making their way to Danna’s room, neither wanting to pull away. Nova had barely made it inside before they were kissing. The kiss had escalated fast and pretty soon, they found themselves struggling to pull away.

A few days after their date at Cosmopolis Park, Danna had invited Nova over to her house to have dinner with her dad. Nova accepted though the thought of it made her extremely nervous. She was terrified that Danna’s dad wouldn’t like her or would disapprove of their relationship.

Nova had come over early, in hopes that being around Danna would somehow help to ease the stress, or at least distract her. And she had been right, though she hadn’t imagined it going like this.

They somehow navigated through the living room without managing to knock anything over, making it to Danna’s room.

Danna closed the door behind them with her foot. Nova soon felt the bed hit the back of her knees. Without breaking the kiss, she sat down on the edge of the bed and Danna followed suit. Her body started to recline as Danna shifted to move on top of her.

Nova’s body started to shake, feeling overwhelmed at the sensation. Never before had she experienced so much physical contact. Danna had a hand buried in Nova’s hair, the other at her waist. Nova moved her hands up to Danna’s shoulder, eventually winding them around her neck. She kissed Danna back just as passionately, allowing herself to relax, even if it were just for a second. But it wasn’t the gunshots started.

Quiet at first, barely even there. But they got louder and louder. Tears started to build behind Nova’s eyes, a few escaping and running down her cheeks. 

Nova’s eyes flew open in panic. She broke the kiss, her heart racing.

Danna pulled away, expression falling. “Nova, is something wrong? I didn’t overstep a boundary or anything, did I?”

Nova shook her head, sitting up quickly. Her tears were spilling uncontrollably now, the gunshots yet to fade. “It...it wasn’t you. Remember how I told you I hear gunshots whenever I close my eyes?”

Danna let out a soft, “Oh,” before reaching up and cupping Nova’s cheek in her hand. She gently wiped away Nova’s tears with her thumb, smiling softly. “Do you want to talk about it?” asked Danna, hand falling.

Nova shook her head, the gunshots slowly receding. Danna pulled Nova into an embrace, holding her close. Nova sunk against her, resting her head against Danna’s shoulder. Pressing a kiss to the top of Nova’s head, Danna pulled away just far enough to see Nova’s face. She seemed to hesitate, then said, “Do you want to go to the gala together?”

“The gala,” Nova said slowly, more to herself than Danna. It wasn’t like she had a reason not to go. And, besides, she really liked Danna. But...part of her still wasn’t sure.

Danna peered at her nervously, fidgeting under Nova’s gaze. In that moment, Nova couldn’t help but notice how adorable Danna looked when she was nervous.

“Yes,” Nova said, blushing faintly. “I’ll go with you.”

Danna relaxed her shoulders and the smile returned to her face. Nova settled against her once more, Danna’s arms wrapping around her waist.

“Have you ever tried sleeping again?” Danna finally asked after a long moment of silence.

“No. I—I’m too scared to.” Nova pulled out of Danna’s arms, tears pricking her eyes. “I don’t want to relive that. The gunshots are bad enough, but going to sleep would leave me vulnerable.”

“Nova,” Danna began but paused. “You’re safe here with me. I promise.”

Danna laid down, extending her arm out beside her. After hesitating a few seconds, Nova laid down beside her, nestling her head into the crook of Danna’s shoulder.

Nova shut her eyes, hearing Danna’s voice telling her over and over that she was safe. Not long after, Nova fell into a peaceful sleep, one devoid of gunshots and nightmares.

Nova awoke hours later to a grinning Danna standing over her, shaking her shoulder. It took her a second to remember where she was and what had happened.

“Dinner’s ready,” Danna said.

Nova slowly sat up. “How long was I asleep for?” she asked, running a hair through her tousled hair.

“Not long, only two hours. Maybe three.”

Nova nodded, feeling disoriented and groggy. She stood up and straightened out her shirt before following Danna into the kitchen.

Her dad sat at the small table, everything already set out. He smiled when he saw them, gesturing for them to sit down. Danna and Nova took the seats opposite him.

With each passing minute, Nova’s worry began to lessen. Within half an hour, she was completely relaxed and at ease with Danna’s dad. She had no idea why she had been so worried in the first place.

When they finished with dinner, Nova and Danna helped clean up before heading back to her room.

“How about a movie?” Danna said, glancing at the TV on her dresser.

Nova shrugged and went to sit on the edge of Danna’s bed, crossing her legs. While Danna put on the movie, Nova busied herself with looking around Danna’s room, not having done so the first time she was in here. The walls were bare except for a few pictures. It was a small room, just barely big enough for the bed, dresser, and desk.

Danna sat down next to Nova and rested her head against Nova’s shoulder, wrapping an arm around Nova’s middle.

They didn’t get very far into the movie before they kissing again, though it was nothing like before. Pretty soon, the movie was completely disregarded as their focus shifted to each other. But they were interrupted by Danna’s dad knocking on the door a while later, asking if Nova needed to call her uncle. Not long after that, Nova left under the pretense that it was getting late, though neither really wanted her to leave quite yet.

“Goodbye, Danna,” Nova whispered in between kisses.

Danna smiled against her lips, kissing her one more time. “Bye, Nova.”

Nova waved at her and stepped off the porch. The whole way home, Nova found herself grinning.


	5. danna isn’t trapped in a jar bc this is my au and i make the rules and they go to the gala together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn’t reread the gala scene so this is a mess but like whatever. but also,,,when am i not a mess??

Nova adjusted the cuffs of her suit jacket, glancing around nervously. She was running a few minutes late, though some people were still just arriving. Her shoulders slumped a little when she caught sight of her team sitting together. They were also sitting with Ruby’s brothers and someone else she didn’t recognize. Though, judging by the way Adrian looked at him, she guessed they were dating

She started to make her way towards them but stilled as she and Danna locked eyes. Nova nearly stumbled over her feet.

Danna stood and rushed over to Nova, a grin spreading across her face.

“Sorry I’m a little late, I was—”

“It’s fine,” Danna murmured. “All that matters is you’re here now.” Smiling, Danna offered Nova her elbow. Nova looped her arm through Danna’s and let out a sigh of relief. Danna lead Nova over to where everyone else was sitting. She glanced at Nova out of the corner of her eye. “You look stunning by the way.”

Nova’s cheeks flamed. “You too,” she said softly. Danna let out a gentle laugh and leaned down, placing a small kiss to Nova’s cheek.

Danna wore a suit similar to Nova's. Though Danna's seemed to be tailored, whereas Nova's was just a rental. Honey had insisted upon Nova wearing a dress, but she refused. They reached a compromise and found a cheap suit to rent. It was ill-fitting in some areas, but overall, it fit her well enough.

Danna took her seat from earlier and Nova claimed the one right next to her. It took Nova's team a second to notice her, though Nova didn't mind for she and Danna were so enraptured with each other. They smiled and said their hellos, and Adrian introduced her to his boyfriend—though it didn't take long for Nova to forget his name.

Danna leaned close to her, causing Nova's breath to hitch. “Do you want to dance?” whispered Danna, gaze traveling to the dance floor.

Nova nodded, a smile blossoming on her lips. Danna stood up and grabbed Nova's hand, pulling her out of her seat.

They made their way to the dance floor, Danna taking Nova into her arms. She pressed a hand to Nova’s back and pulled her closer. Nova set her hands on Danna’s shoulders, smiling nervously. She had no idea how to dance—despite a few short lessons from Honey—and she was almost regretting even coming to the gala in the first place. Though her worries were soon proved naught for Danna’s dancing skills seemed to extend about as far as Nova’s, and included swaying them to the music.

Nova relaxed her shoulders and moved closer to Danna, arms winding around her neck. Soon all of Nova’s worries had dissipated and she trained her focus onto Danna, getting lost in her beautiful dark brown eyes. Nova gently rested her head against Danna’s shoulder, blushing.

They stayed on the dance floor for a long while, both breathless and flushed by the time they returned to the table. Ruby and Oscar had taken to the floor a few minutes before, Adrian and his boyfriend were nowhere in sight, and Ruby’s brothers were off doing who-knows-what. So Nova and Danna had the table to themselves.

Danna leaned towards Nova and pointed at where Ruby and Oscar dancing. They were about arm’s distance apart and tripping over each other every few seconds. Nova grimaced at the awkwardness of it.

“Do you think we should talk to Oscar soon?” Danna whispered. “I’m not sure how much longer I can watch him stumbling over himself around her.”

“I’m not sure...maybe we should wait until he comes to us?” Nova muttered. “I don’t believe it will be much longer. He seems desperate.”

“I think you may be right, but still...”

“Let’s just leave it, I’m sure he’ll figure it out soon. But if things _really_ start to go downhill, then we step in.”

Danna nodded, falling silent for a long moment.

“Nova?” Danna asked, voice barely above a murmur.

Nova turned her head towards Danna. “Hmm?”

“Is it okay if I kiss you?” Danna swallowed nervously, flashing Nova a meek smile.

Nova blushed and nodded. Danna leaned closer to Nova, pressing a small kiss to her lips. Nova smiled as she pulled away, reaching for Danna’s hand. Gently, Nova laced their fingers together and brought Danna’s hand to her lips, pressing a kiss to the top of her hand.

“What do you say we go dance again?” Nova asked, nervously biting on her bottom lip.

Danna’s smile grew as she nodded. They stood up and made their way back to the dance floor, still hand-in-hand.

This time, Nova felt less nervous as Danna took her into her arms. She set her hands on Danna’s shoulders.

“Thank you, Danna” Nova whispered, moving closer. They were close now that there was not even an inch separating their bodies.

Danna raised an eyebrow. “For?”

“Inviting me. I've had so much fun, and I probably wouldn't have come otherwise.”

“Well, in that case, thank _you_ for agreeing to come with me. I have a feeling my night wouldn't have been quite so nice if it weren't for you.”

“_Danna_...” Nova’s blush deepened.

“It’s true. I really, really like you, Nova. And I’m so glad you came.” Danna beamed at her.

“I really, really like you, too, Danna.” Nova’s arms wound around Danna’s neck as she stood up on tiptoes and pressed a kiss to Danna’s lips. As she was about to pull away, Danna’s arms tightened around her waist and she kissed Nova back.

When they finally pulled away, the heat in Nova’s cheeks was becoming insufferable and she couldn’t believe she’d just kissed Danna like that _in front of everyone_.

Nova cast Danna an embarrassed look and ducked her head slightly, letting her hair fall in front of her face. Danna laughed breathlessly and carefully brushed Nova’s hair back from her face.

“You’re so cute when you blush,” murmured Danna, pressing a kiss to Nova’s forehead.

Nova glanced up at Danna, suddenly flustered. She held Danna’s gaze for a short moment before she leaned up and kissed her again, though this kiss was shorter than the last.

They slowly pulled away from each other, neither quite ready to part and resumed swaying to the music.

Nova and Danna danced and talked for hours, staying into the late hours of the night. By the time they finally parted, both were breathless and a bit exhausted. Neither truly wanted to leave just yet but the gala was ending soon and they didn’t really have a choice.

“Goodnight, Danna,” Nova said, standing up on toes to press a kiss to Danna’s cheek.

“Goodnight,” Danna murmured. Leaning down, she kissed Nova, smiling against her lips.

When they pulled apart, a cool breeze blew between them, the full moon shining down on them.

She stepped back with a small sigh and waved at Danna, quickly walking away before she felt the need to wrap herself back up in Danna’s arms. The more time she spent with Danna, the less Nova found herself able to resist her.

With that thought, Nova realized that she didn’t just _like_ Danna, she was beginning to fall in _love_ with her.


End file.
